Taxis Driver
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Un soir après son service, Uruha se voit contraint de faire des heures supplementaires dont il aurait préferé s'abstenir.Plutôt mal en point, il tombe sur un chauffeur de taxis qui, heureusement, est plein de bonnes intentions...uruha x kaoru o.O
1. Chapter 1

Il sortit en titubant de la salle enfumée et respira l'air pur (comparée à l'endroit d'où il venait) de cette fraîche soirée d'été.

Il se sentait meurtri, sale, souillé, et fatigué, plus qu'aucun autre soir, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Plus qu'aucun autre soir il se dégoûtait de lui-même, il aurait voulu tout arrêter. Plus qu'aucun autre soir il se sentait las de la vie qu'il menait. Mais quelle vie… une existence pitoyable. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même

Il traîna lentement les pieds jusqu'au bord du trottoir faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires et contempla l'ombre noire qu'ils projetait sur le sol, restant obstinément accrochée à chacun de ses pas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en débarrasser, la tout de suite, à défauts de pouvoir se débarrasser de tous les souvenirs qu'il traînait et dont il voulait la disparition. Il donna un maladroit coup de pieds, titubant sur la chaussée, ne rencontrant que le vide. Son ombre se dérobait à chacun de ses pas, et plus il s'approchait plus elle s'enfuyait, tout comme elle le suivait de nouveau quand il cherchait désespérément à la fuir.

Il se retint au poteau d'un lampadaire et repris son souffle, en même temps que ses esprits.

La tête lui tournait et ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser la fatigue et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. il devait être très tard, ou très tôt, tout dépendait à quel jour de la semaine on se référait.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui seul et chercha un taxi dans le faible flux de voitures qui passait devant lui. il se demanda tristement s'il avait sur lui assez de quoi payer, mais relégua pour plus tard ce problème.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il n'aurait même pas la force de prendre une douche. Il se laverait le lendemain matin. De toute façon, plus rien ne pouvait effacer la souillure dont il se sentait ce soir imprégné à jamais.

Il héla un taxi qui par miracle passait par la, s'effondrant à moitié dans les poubelles qu'il contourna pour rejoindre la voiture.Il ouvrit la portière et s'affala sur le siège arrière, le cerveaux vide de toutes pensées.Il resta quelques instant les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, la respiration courte.

- ce n'est pas bien de traîner dans un quartier comme celui-ci, à cette heure là par-dessus le marché, surtout quand on est une jolie jeune fille comme vous, fit une voix grave et lente.

Il ne releva pas la faute du chauffeur et murmura difficilement quelques mots. Il entre ouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard de l'homme assit devant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, les yeux glauque.

Celui-ci le fixa quelques secondes, d'abord intrigué, puis plissa les yeux, différentes émotions passant successivement dans son regard, pour s'attarder à ce qui pouvait être de la pitié et de l'incompréhension.

- oh je suis désolé, dit-il en démarrant, de loin je vous avait pris pour une fille à cause de l'obscurité…

Il marmonna vaguement que ce n'était pas grave. Peu lui importait que cet homme l'ai pris pour une femme, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout cette nuit.

- vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? demanda le chauffeur d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude en scrutant son passager dans le rétroviseur.

L'homme alluma les petites ampoules accrochées au plafond et reporta son attention sur la route devant lui.

Il fixa la nuque de son chauffeur, sans vraiment la voir, puis tourna son regard vers le rétroviseur, regardant son propre visage, sans plus se voir lui-même.

Ses long cheveux blond tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules, des épis un peu partout. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'il se regardait dans une glace. Non, pas la première fois…il avait déjà croisé son regard par inadvertance tout à l'heure. C'est à cause de sa qu'il avait réagit. Qu'il s'était rendu compte du ridicule de la situation.

Son léger maquillage avait laissé des sillons sur son visage, la où une larme s'était malencontreusement échappée.

Il remarqua alors les contusions qui marquaient son fin visage un peu partout. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il portait ses marques, et certaines commençaient à devenir plus visible de secondes en secondes. Le coin droit de sa bouche était enflé et rouge, et il s'aperçu avec horreur qu'il commençait à avoir un œil au beurre noir.

En temps normal, il aurait réagit, se serait horrifié d'une marque aussi visible. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait même plus le courage. Une petite tache de sang maculait même le haut de sa chemise, résultat sans doute de sa lèvre meurtrie.

Le chauffeur devait se poser des questions bien étrange sur son jeune passager.

- oui je vous remercie sa va, répondit le blond après le silence pendant lequel il avait découvert l'apparence dans laquelle il était.

- Vous êtes sur ? vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous tout de suite ?

- Oui s'il vous plait…

Le blond posa la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre et sentit ses paupières se fermer, aussi lourdes que si elles avaient été en plomb. La lente cadence du véhicule et le ronronnement du moteur le bercèrent doucement, tandis que l'épuisement venait à bout de son corps.

Des bras l'enserrèrent, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'étouffer, lui broyer la poitrine, chaque parcelle de son corps, le réduisant au silence ; plus aucun son de pouvait s'échapper de sa gorge sèche, ses yeux ne voyaient plus, le piquaient, réclamant eux aussi une rations d'eau pour se réhydrater. Des doigts se refermèrent sur ses bras. La poigne d'un homme fort. Mais le contact était doux. Ses doigts là ne lui faisait pas mal, il le prenait, doucement, l'arrachait à l'étaux qui le serrait. Une douce mélodie résonna, faisant vibrer l'air.

« sa y est »

Les bras cruels resserrèrent leurs étreintes après cette intrusion, et il replongea.

« on y est »

Les doigts serrèrent son bras un peu plus, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. La lumière crue d'un réverbère remplaça l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé auparavant.

Quelque chose de puissant le relevz et sa raison lui revint peu à peu.

Une silhouette floue se dessina devant lui et il eu un mouvement de recul, le réflexe de la peur et de la surprise.

« on est arrivé chez vous » répéta doucement le chauffeur.

Pour la première fois, le blond se retrouva véritablement face à l'homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine, il était grand, d'une belle carrure, mais était pourtant assez mince. On devinait cependant que le peu que possédait l'homme, était constitué de muscles, et non de graisses superflues. Il avait des cheveux bruns, un peu longs, des mèches rebelles lui tombant sur son visage.

_Il est beau_

Malgré l'état de fatigue extrême dans laquelle il se trouvait, le blond trouva le temps d'avoir une pensée pareil.

L'homme l'attrapa plus fermement encore, et le tira hors de la voiture, en faisant attention à ne pas le cogner.Le blond se remis sur pieds et sortit son portefeuille, la vision trouble.

- laissez, je n'en veux pas, dit l'homme avant que le blond n'ai pu faire un geste.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas, vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine, sa n'aurait été que moi je vous aurais conduit à l'hôpital. Allez vous couchez.

Le blond mis un temps qui lui sembla infini à analyser ce que venait d lui dire le chauffeur, puis ses joues s'empourprèrent, donnant à son visage en plus de ses contusions, une teinte rougeâtre.

- ce que j'ai ne vous regarde pas, s'enflamma-t-il. Prenez ce que je vous doit, c'est tout.

- Le brun ne fit pas un geste pour attraper les billets que le blond agitait sous son nez.

- je m'appel Kaoru, fit le premier d'un air indifférent.

- Je me fiche de votre nom, prenez votre argent ! tout ce paye dans ce monde.

- Sa je le sais…soupira Kaoru d'un air las. Rentrez chez vous.

Il tourna les talons et remonta dan sa voiture sans se soucier du blond qui lui courait après, lui mettant une liasse de billets froissés dans les mains. Kaoru eu alors une réaction qui surpris le blond. Il rejeta la main du jeune homme avec violence, une lueur de colère d'intimidation dans les yeux, comme lorsqu'on gronde un enfant récalcitrant.

- J'ai dit non. Bonne nuit…monsieur, fini-t-il à défaut d'avoir le nom du jeune homme.

Il tourna la clé de contact et parti sans se retourner.

Le blond resta quelques instants interdit, l'air agar. Avec dépit, il s'aperçu qu'il aurait eu à peine de quoi régler la moitié du trajet.

Il remonta dans son appartement, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui à chaque pas. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, mettant plusieurs minutes à introduire la clé dans la porte, le couloir resté plongé dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'allumer. Il s'effondra sur son futon, enlevant juste son manteau et ses chaussures qu'il laissa dans l'entrée. La encore, il laissa l'appartement dans le noir. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il allume alors qu'il allait dormir aussitôt. Et cela lui permettait de ne pas se voir dans les trop nombreuses glaces qui ornaient le couloir.

A peine pris-t-il le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au radio réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 5h23.

Il était horriblement tard, il avait tant de sommeil à rattraper.

Malgré la soirée chaude, il se pelotonna sous sa couverture, frissonnant. Peut-être avait-il de la fièvre. Il était tellement exténué qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait. Cependant, toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il aurait souhaité n'aurait pas été assez réparatrice.

Et surtout, il ne pouvait lui faire oublier le changement qui s'était opéré cette nuit.

Doucement, il répéta ce nom, sans s'en apercevoir.

_Kaoru…_


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla dans l'après-midi, presque aussi abattu que la veille.

Tout lui revint en mémoire au moment ou il se leva. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements qui sentaient la cigarette et la transpiration, et les jeta avec dégoût au fond de la salle de bain, avant de se plonger jusqu'au coup dans l'eau chaude dont il avait remplie la baignoire, laissant son corps meurtris baigner dans l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes avant de frictionner chaque parcelle de son corps à s'en arracher la peau.

Il sortit de la baignoire, vida l'eau et en rinça le fond pour être sur que rien ne reste.

Après avoir enfilé un fin yukata, il se rendit dans la cuisine, s'obligeant à avaler quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger et tout la nourriture qu'il touchait lui donnait envi de vomir. Finalement il parti s'habiller le ventre à peine plein, enfilant des vêtements simples et pratiques,. Aujourd'hui il resterais chez lui. après tout tant pis pour le boulot, il était déjà bien trop tard de toute façon.

Une multitude de questions tournaient dans sa tête, accentuant la migraine qu'il couvait déjà. Il porta sa main à son front, mais bien qu'il soit chaud, il ne détecta rien d'anormal. Tant mieux, il ne manquait plus qu'il soit malade. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa…

Il ne voulait plus penser, réfléchir aux décisions qu'il devait prendre, mais les pensées tourbillonnaient toujours plus vite et le harcelait.

Alors il se souvint son nom.

_Kaoru _

il ne savait plus pourquoi il pensait soudainement à lui. il avait même du mal à se rappeler son visage. La couleur des sièges de sa voitures, la couleur de ses cheveux, tout était confus, effacé, il ne se souvenait distinctement que de son nom.

C'était la seule trace agréable qu'il conservait de cette soirée. Oui il se souvenait avoir pensé à lui avant de s'endormir. La seul personne qui ai eu un peu de bonté pour lui en cette affreuse journée. Il béni intérieurement cet homme, qu'il ne reverrait jamais, puis se mit soudainement à le haïr, en se disant que c'était certainement la pitié qui l'avait incité à ce conduire de cette manière. Et il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, encore moins d'une personne généreuse comme sa.

On avait rarement eu vraiment pitié de lui, et il avait vite appris à détester tout les gens qui le regardait avec un air empreint de tristesse. Car ces gens là finissait toujours par s'éloigner de lui, de plus en plus déçu, bientôt indifférents…

Il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, se regardant dans la glace, s'attendant au pire. Tout au moins, les lunettes cachaient elles son œil au beurre noir, mais les marques sur le coins de sa lèvres avaient virées elles aussi au violet foncé. Il avait également remarqué en mettant sa chemise un bleu énorme sur son flan droit, et avait hurler de douleur et de surprise en passant ses doigts dessus. Peut-être était-ce grave…

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez le médecin. Il aurait pu faire passer sa pour un accident, mais les nombreuses autres contusions qui couvraient son corps ne tromperais pas même le plus imbécile ; il s'était fait frapper.

Peut-être si la douleur s'aggravait, il irait consulter. Et c'est finalement ce qu'il décida de faire, deux jours plus tard, quand ses côtes le firent souffrir à chaque respiration.

Il descendit dans la rue en bas de chez lui, ses lunettes noirs fièrement remontées sur son nez, et scruta les environs. Il n'avait pas de moyens de locomotion, mais rechignait à prendre le métro. Et les taxis étaient trop cher, bien qu'il n'en ai pas fait les frais la dernière fois. Il avait trop peur des regards des gens, peut-être de croiser une connaissance… mais après tout, avait-il encore des amis ?

Oui, il en avait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les trop nombreuses idées noires qui le poursuivaient et marcha quelques mètres jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche.

- Vous avez une côte fêlée, diagnostiqua le médecin.

Le blond se retourna vivement, grimaçant de son imprudence.

- et c'est grave ?

- non. Votre cas n'est pas grave, sa guérira très vite. Mais en attendant faites attention à ce que vous faites. Si vous en avez vraiment besoin, je peu vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoire.

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas…

Le blond sortit du cabine dépité. Cette brute avait quand même réussi à lui fêler une côte…

Il rentra chez lui, inspectant de nouveaux ses blessures. Il fallait qu'il y aille ce soir. Oui c'est sa, il le devait. Mais comment faire, avec des marques aussi visibles sur la peaux ?

Après tout, il n'était pas obliger de céder au chantage, pas cette fois. Plus jamais. Il avait pris la ferme décision d'arrêter, définitivement. Mais ce serait dur. On le connaissait là bas maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas se dérober. A moins peut-être de récolter une deuxièmes côtes fêlées. Il ne manquait pas d'argent en ce moment, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer des jours de boulot indéfiniment. Tant pis, il irait. Il était trop faible, il s'était déjà fait happé par la société, et il ne savait pas comment en sortir. C'était impossible, ce dit-il pour se rassurer.

Il se changea rapidement, enfilant une chemise blanche à manches longues par-dessus un débardeur, cachant ses bras en entier, et un jean, qu'il jugeât le moins moulant possible…chose difficile à trouver dans son armoire.

Il se rendit au bar ou il travaillait, les muscles tendus et les sens en éveil. Il se sentait complètement paranoïaque, s'attendant à voir surgir une silhouette massive de toute part.

Après s'être fait reprendre plusieurs fois à cause de son manque de concentration, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, et de ne plus se comporter comme un animal traqué.

Malheureusement son répit fut de courte durée.

- Uruha ? fi une vois suave.

Le blond se figea instantanément, serrant les paupières le plus fort possible, comme s'il pouvait s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve quand il les rouvrirait. Il posa son plateau sur le comptoir et se retourna lentement, faisant fasse à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait amusé.

- bonsoir Aoi, comment sa va ?

- très bien mon cher. Il n'a pas l'air d'être de même pour toi, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête, scrutant le visage d'Uruha.

- Heu, je…je me suis cogné, répondit le blond en tournant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te demander si tu es libre ce soir…échanger quelques mots au moins…

_Echanger des coups de reins surtout !_

- sa ne va pas uru-chan ?

- si, si je t'assure, mais ce soir ce n'est pas possible. Demain non plus, ajouta-t-il, devançant la demande du brun.

- Je doit en conclure que…tu te retire ? fit Aoi avec un air peiner.

_S'il te plait arrête avec tes sous entendu obscène, sa me fatigue…_

Le blond se retourna vivement, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, jouant le jeu.

- oui ! c'est exactement sa. Je commençait à être lassé…

le brun souris tristement et s'approcha de quelques pas.

- même pour moi ? fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Aoi, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, fourre toi sa dans la tête. J'ai déconné une fois…

- Trois fois.

- …j'ai déconné trois fois, mais c'est fini.

Le brun sembla se vexer, mais son visage fini par se détendre, une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux.

- d'accord, je respecte ton choix. Enfin…tu n'aura peut-être pas autant de chance avec tout le monde qu'avec moi, ajouta-t-il en fixant le coin de la lèvre d'Uruha.

Il sembla se délecter un moment de la frayeur qu'il perçut sur le visage du blond, et fini par se retourner, véritablement peiné.

_Encore un qui a pitié de moi…et qui m'aura oublié dès qu'il aura trouvé une nouvelle proie…_

Le blond soupira de soulagement et retourna servir les clients qui s'impatientait.

Les heures passèrent lentement, les aiguilles de l'horloge tournant avec une lenteur provocante. A cette époque, il finissait son servisse à deux heures, plus que quelques dizaines de minutes à passer ici. Après il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il avait l'espoir qu'il ne croiserait personne en sortant. Peut-être avait-il compris….

Il en doutait très fortement, et il n'eu même pas la surprise de le trouver à la sortie du bar. Il n'eu droit qu'à la peur qui lui noua l'estomac.


	3. Chapter 3

« Ou m'emmenez vous ? »

« Dans ma chambre d'hôtel ma belle, qu'elle question. »

« Dans…comment sa ? je ne vous ai rien demander ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de demander quoi que ce soit à ce que je sache, c'est au client ! »

« Eh, je ne suis pas une pute… ! »

La main se desserra lentement, gardant tout de même son emprise sur le fin poignet du jeune homme.

« Ah je vois, je n'ai peut-être pas été assez poli, c'est vrai excuse moi. »

La main tira le bras du blond, continuant de l'entraîner dans les étage.

« juste quelques minutes… » la voix se fit sensuelle et douce, comme une prière.

Le blond se laissa conduire dans les étages, se retrouvant dans une des petites chambres de l'hôtel avoisinant le bar. Une main ferme l'empoigna par le coup, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

« Quelqu'un qui se fait payer, c'est pas une pute ? »

« Lâchez moi !! Je n'ai jamais demander à me faire payer… »

« C'était pas la version que les gens ramène ici »

« C'est…c'est un malentendu ! »

« Et sa t'as pas empêcher de recommencer » La voix ce fit triomphante.

« Non je… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans la gorge du blond, toujours emprisonnée par les grandes mains. Si, il avait recommencé. A ce titre son bourreau avait raison.

La main de l'homme appuya un peu plus sur le coup gracile du blond d'une main, ouvrant la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon de l'autre. Il obligea le blond à se coucher à même le sol, la moquette rugueuse frottant contre la peau de son dos qui apparaissait entre son haut et son pantalon, qui ne tarda pas à être vivement arraché.

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas s'approchèrent. Peut-être deux personnes…peut-être trois.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez, ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu… » Sa voix s'étrangla, se mélangeant à un sanglot.

« Et bien je payerai un supplément, et mes amis aussi »

Il ne voulait pas. Pas comme sa. Cet homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et les grimace de douleurs rejoignirent les spasmes dont il était atteint.

_Ce n'était qu'un malentendu après tout… Et voilà où sa m'a conduis…_

Il avait fallu qu'il cède, une fois. La seule fois de sa vie où il avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions. Il avait suivit cet homme dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait passé la nuit avec Aoi, oui. Mais il avait prévu que cette aventure sois sans lendemain. Il s'était d'ailleurs vu soulagé de voir que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'étaient même plus là au réveil. Et il avait découvert avec horreur et stupéfaction la liasse de billets sur la table de nuit. Et il les avait pris…

Après tout, pourquoi se priver de cet argent, même s'il fut répugné au début par l'idée d'avoir été pris pour un vulgaire prostitué. Il avait appris par la suite qu'il avait été vendu, bel et bien. Un « ami. » Non, une connaissance, qui avait affirmé à Aoi que le blond ne rechignerais pas à une nuit bien payée.

A partir de là, c'était amorcé un terrible engrenage. Un deuxième « client » était venu le voir, proposant très explicitement ce qu'il attendait du blond. C'était comme si les gens c'était donné le mot. On le connaissait désormais. Celui-ci avait d'abord refusé, rouge de honte et de colère, mais il avait eu la folie d'accepter de passer quelques heures avec une femme une fois. Oh oui, c'était de l'argent gagné facilement, une heure dans le lit d'une femme. Il ne choisissait pas la plus laide. Dès cette terrible nuit où il avait accepté en toute impunité de vendre son corps, il ne pus plus reculer.

Il se débâtit sous le corps de l'homme, qui serrait toujours plus fort ses poignets, le contraignant à rester par terre.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête, essayant de chasser l'image de l'homme au dessus de lui et l'empêchant de s'emparer de ses lèvres,

Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas si différent qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant son propre regard terrifié dans la glace qui lui faisait face. Il se vit, possédé par cet homme dont il ne connaissait presque rien, laissé à la merci d'un obsédé qui ne cherchait que son propre plaisir, pendant que d'autres mains étrangères caressèrent ses cheveux et son corps, attendant leur tour. Il vit le corps de cet homme sur son propre corps, et là, il pleura en silence.

Non, ce n'était pas comme si c'était n'importe qui…

Cette fois là, on l'avait pris de force, payé ou non. Ce serais la dernière fois.

* * *

- Ah, Uruha, tu es là.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, bien décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite ; il ne céderais plus, même si cet homme lui faisait peur et semblait le vouloir à tout pris.

- je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, dit il avec un air de conviction.

- Très bien. J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas fait trop mal hier, mais il fallait rester tranquille. L'homme sourit chaleureusement, restant les bras croisé devant le blond

Celui-ci avança de quelques pas sur le côté, espérant le contourner, l'homme le suivant du regard, un air malicieux sur le visage.

Le blond s'approcha du bord de la route, cherchant désespérément un taxi.

- tu n'as pas de voiture ? ciel, vu le prix que les gens te paye tu pourrais t'offrir ce luxe. Peut-être veux-tu que je te amène ?

Le blond s'exclama un peu trop fort que non, avec un air paniqué. Une voiture approchait, tournant au coin de la rue. Uruha pria de toutes ses forces pour que le taxi soit libre, et se précipita au milieu de la route, l'obligeant à stopper.

- ne m'approche plus ! Hurla-t-il à l'homme resté sur le trottoir. Tu me dégoûte ! je ne serais jamais à toi tu entend ! jamais !

L'interpellé sembla virer au cramoisi, malgré la lumière jaune des réverbères, et ses poings se serrèrent.

- reviens là sale traînée !

Son cris se perdit dans le bruit de la circulation, et Uruha claqua violemment la portière du véhicule qui s'ébranla aussitôt. Il n'entendit pas le flot d'insultes que l'homme devait hurler à son intention.

- je vous ramène chez vous ?

le blond eu un spasme et hocha frénétiquement la tête. C'est quand la voiture s'engagea dans les rues parallèles à toutes vitesse qu'Uruha se souvint qu'il n'avait pas donné son adresse.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur suffit à confirmer ce qui lui passa par la tête.

- oh non… si je doit payer ce trajet et celui d'avant-hier, sourit le blond, c'est sûr que je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

Kaoru eu un petit rire décontracté.

- vous êtes têtu.

- Comme le magasine gay pour homme ? _[1_

Cette fois le brun rit franchement.

- que vous êtes-il arrivé cette fois ?

- mh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'en parler, et sa ne vous regarde pas.

Le blond voulu être poli avec l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie pour la deuxième fois, mais tint à garder les limites de se qu'il se devait de raconter ou non.

- merci Kaoru, chuchota-t-il en posant ses mains sur le dossier du siège avant. Finalement vous êtes toujours là quand il faut ces dernier temps. Combien sa fera le trajet cette fois ?

- Oh, vous vous souvenez de mon nom, sourit le brun ému. On est pas encore arrivés vous savez, généralement on paye une fois le trajet terminé.

Le blond se renfrogna et posa le front sur l'appuie tête du siège passager, un sanglot le parcourant malgré lui. pendant quelques minutes il avait oublié pourquoi il était si malheureux ces dernier temps.

Le brun le fixa de nouveau dans le rétroviseur, et finit par parler, ignorant le blond qui essayait de cacher le hoquet qui le prenait en contenant ses larmes.

- en ce moment je travail comme taxi le soir, j'ai changé d'horaires pour avoir un peu de temps libre dans l'après midi, jouer de la musique aussi. Je passe souvent par ici ces dernier temps sa doit être pour sa que je peux jouer le sauveur. Alors dites moi, quel est votre nom ?

- heu, Uruha…

- c'est joli.

Le blond le remercia et se calla contre le fauteuil, fermant les yeux et calmant sa respiration.

Finalement tout ne c'était pas si mal passé. Pour l'instant. Il était certain que l'homme ne le lâcherais pas aussi facilement .

- vous êtes aller faire soigner vos blessures ?

- rf…sa ce voyais tant que sa ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à chaque fois que je fais le chauffeur d'une pauvre petite âme en peine. j'ai pris beaucoup de monde dans ma carrière, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un dans votre état. Votre côte va bien ?

Uruha prit un air étonné et demanda au brun comment il était au courant.

- vous avez fait une grimace horrible quand je vous ai touché pour vous sortir de la voiture.

- Euh, oui sa va. Elle à juste été un peu maltraitée. Merci de vous inquiéter.

- Vous savez, c'est étrange de conduire un taxi. Vous voyez défiler des inconnus toute la journée, vous les observez, vous partagez une portion de leur existence mais vous ne les connaissez pas et vous ne les reverrez jamais. Alors parfois vous vous posez des questions, vous vous demandez qu'elle peut bien être leur vie, pourquoi ils vont là où vous les conduisez, pourquoi ils sont pressés… et vous espérez parfois les revoir, savoir ce qui leur est arrivés…

Le brun se tue d'un air gêné et reporta son attention sur la route.

Un silence pesant s'installa, laissant Uruha pantois. Il se faisait sûrement des idées en pensant que le brun l'avait visé en tenant ses propos. Il ne devait être qu'un spécimen de plus à étudier.

La gène fut heureusement de courte de durée, et la voiture ralentie pour s'arrêter devant l'immeuble. Il sortit de la voiture avec soulagement et contourna la voiture pour s'accouder à la fenêtre ouverte du conducteur. Il porta la main à la poche arrière de son jean et fit une signe interrogateur.

- vous allez me frapper si je vous offre le déplacement ? demanda Kaoru avec un air de chien battu qui lui correspondait difficilement.

Le blond rigola et passa la main sur son visage, scrutant la nuit qui n'était plus tout à fait noire à cause de la lumière de la ville, cherchant quoi répondre.

- vous me payerez la prochaine fois, promis ! je suis certain qu'on ce reverra, vous verrez. Vous êtes l'un des rares clients que j'ai retrouvé par hasard. Vous travaillez demain ? si j'ai de la chance je passerais au moment où vous finissez votre service, alors je remplumerais mon compte en banque. Il se trouve que je passe par ce quartier pour rentrer chez moi.

Le blond soupira bruyamment, laissant échapper une petite exclamation, portant la main au côté de sa poitrine.

- si vous y tenez. Je ne suis pas pauvre, je tient à vous régler. Mais pourquoi feriez vous sa… ?

le brun s'adossa confortablement au siège et posa ses mains sur le volant, fixant la route devant lui.

- eh bien…c'est une question difficile. Des fois vous avez envi de faire une bonne action, d'aider les gens ou juste d'être gentil… c'est une sorte de pulsion, et comme c'est impossible d'être bon avec tout le monde, on jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un. Sa aurait pu être vous comme n'importe qui d'autre…où peut-être pas…

Uruha ne vit pas l'expression du brun à cause de l'obscurité de la voiture, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas après cette confession.

- alors…il n'y a pas de raison particulière…je doit juste m'estimer chanceux.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance…murmura le brun.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et consentit à formuler à haute voix le souhait qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- je…j'aimerais que vous veniez me chercher demain soir à la même heure. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je ne travail pas le week-end. Sa vous dérangerai ? après tout il ne reste que deux jours, on est mercredi…

- aucun problème. Si je peux vous évitez des différents avec les personnes que vous redoutez…

Le blond s'écarta de la voiture, son visage plongé dans l'ombre.

- Merci beaucoup…

Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans son immeuble. Le voiture ne redémarra qu'au moment où il refermait la porte.

_[1Têtu est un magasine français, mais cette phrase m'a tellement fait rire que je l'ai mise quand même XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Il eu du mal à s'endormir, pensant sans cesse au moyen de se débarrasser de l'homme qui s'emblait l'avoir prit pour son gigolo attitré.

Il était bien décidé à trouver un autre bar où travailler, peu être plus proche de chez lui aussi, mais les horaires et le salaires n'était pas forcement à sa convenance. Enfin…il était près à tout pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.

Il passa la matinée à traîner au centre commercial, faisant du shopping et dévalisant tous les magasins devant lesquels il passait. C'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il connaissait pour calmer ses nerfs ; dépenser son argent. Il se dit que s'il avait été une femme il aurait expressément fallu qu'il se mari avec un homme riche.

Non…encore et toujours le profit…Mais après tout, qu'elle jeune fille n'avait jamais eu pareil pensée. C'était sa situation qui le faisait réagir de la sort. Il essaya de se déculpabiliser et rentra dans une boutique chic s'acheter un pantalon. Il aimait ce magasin, les jeans lui seyaient à merveilles, et plus qu'autre part, il se sentait irrésistible dans un pantalon dont la coupe épousait toutes ses formes (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas nombreuses – il avait en plus minci ces dernières semaines)

Il savait qu'il était risqué d mettre pareil tenue, sous peine d'aguicher l'homme –dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Après tout, c'était préférable. Les noms n'était destinés qu'au gens qui avaient de la valeur et le mérite d'exister…celle qui comptait pour lui… les autres n'avait que le droit de rester des anonymes parmi d'autres.

Mais lui, combien de noms connaissait-il ?

_Kaoru…_

Il resta pétrifié quelques secondes avant que le bip de sa carte de crédit ne lui rappel qu'il était temps de composer son code.

L'image du brun s'imposa à son esprit. Peut-être, comme il l'avait dit, il avait juste commis une bonne action dans son jour de bonté, et n'avait pas véritablement pitié de lui. juste le besoin de rendre service.

Oui, ce soir il mettrait ce jean, la chemise qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt et tant pis s'il prenait des risques. Peut-être même cela l'excitait il. Il se fit peur lui-même d'avoir de telle pensée mais avait la conviction qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ce soir. Ce serais tellement jouissif de voir l'homme fulminer lorsque la magnifique créature qu'il était lui passerait sous le nez. Il jubilait déjà intérieurement sa vengeance.

Après avoir fini ses emplettes, il rentra chez lui et se coiffa, crêpant et laquant ses fines mèches décolorées et se maquilla discrètement. Un rictus de conspirateur déforma sa bouche. Peut-être était-il trop sûr de lui…il verrait bien. Il aimait prendre des risque après tout (même s'il regrettait amèrement la plupart du temps)

Les marques sur son visage avaient presque disparues, à force de persévérance après avoir vidé le bac de glaçons, et sous la couche de fond de teint. Il remit ses lunettes noires et monta dans la rame de métro, satisfait de l'effet qu'il semblait produire sur les jeunes filles qu'il croisait.

Il passa le début de son service à afficher une assurance qu'il fut loin de ressentir quand la soirée commença. Il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, la seule pensée rassurante à laquelle il s'accrochait étant que cette fois, quelqu'un l'attendrais à la sortie du bar.

Mais l'homme ne se présenta pas.

Uruha sortit de l'établissement avec l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être enlevé.

Une Toyota était sagement garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Le blond traversa la rue et rejoignit la voiture, Kaoru se penchant sur le siège pour ouvrir la portière avant.

- c'est la place que je réserve aux invités de marque, sourit-il.

- Ah oui ? fit le blond étonné en s'installant à côté du brun.

- Oui, celle que je réserve aux clients que je prend souvent, à mes…petites amies…ma famille.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça et il tourna la tête, regardant la route à travers la vitre teintée. Il se sentit mal à l'aise que Kaoru évoque sa vie privée. Mais après tout il devait avoir l'habitude de faire la conversation à ses clients.

Il refit face au brun et sourit chaleureusement, tout de même touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Evidement…il n'est pas gay j'aurais du m'en douter… Mais pourquoi je me dit sa moi ?..._

- Ca va ?

Le blond agrandit ses yeux soulignés d'un fin trait noir. Quelle manie exaspérante avait-il de froncer les sourcils et d'afficher une mine soucieuse dès qu'il se mettait à penser sérieusement.

- oui, oui. Je suis soulagé que vous soyez venu. Sa doit être dur pour votre…petite amie de vous voir renter à deux heures du matin tout les jours…

- oh…oui c'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas en ce moment, sourit le brun.

_A quoi sa sert de m'avoir parler d'elle alors…_

Le blond s'installa confortablement, laissant son chauffeur parler. Il se laissa vite entraîner dans la conversation. Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois, il se sentait heureux d'être avec quelqu'un.

Il était habitué à se faire aborder, peut-être voyait-il de la drague partout, toujours est-il qu'il avait l'impression que le brun s'intéressait beaucoup à lui, ayant réussi à lui extorquer des renseignement sur sa vie, sa famille et son travail.

Uruha était devenu quelque peu paranoïaque récemment, prenant chaque regards et chaque avances, particulièrement des hommes, comme une insultes à sa personne ; comme s'il le regardait comme ce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était ; quelqu'un qui vendait son corps.

Kaoru devait en avoir assez vu pour déduire que le blond ne faisait pas une activité très catholique.

Il remercia sincèrement le brun, gardant pour lui ses réflexions. Il paya la course, sortant des billets de son portefeuille en fronçant les sourcils, le mettant au défis de refuser son argent.

Kaoru émit un petit rire devant « la mine adorable que cela lui donnait » et le blond lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui serrant la main. Le contact des doigts était doux et chaud. C'était une main protectrice dont lui faisait cadeau le brun. Une main d'ami.

Le court répit dont le blond avait profité, espérant naïvement que la période honteuse de sa vie avait pris fin. Mais c'était trop facile, on ne sortait pas de ce milieu comme sa… Même si le blond considérait qu'il n'y était pas vraiment entré.

C'est en sortant du bar le lendemain qu'un pressentiment horrible le pris. Il ne s'était pas privé, comme la veille, de porter des vêtements qui le mettait en valeur, d'autant plus que Kaoru lui avait dit plus ou moins explicitement qu'il était très beau dans cette tenue.

Toujours est-il qu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il se retrouva seul sur le trottoir. Une ombre se mêla à la sienne, et le blond constata avec désespoir qu'aucune voiture ne l'attendait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…pitié faites que quelqu'un arrive…_

- oh Uruha…comme tu es beau ce soir. Tu as fait sa pour moi ?

l'intéressé se retourna vivement, essayant de cacher sa panique, et répondit sur le ton du défit que non.

- ah…je suis déçu tu te fait donc beau pour quelqu'un d'autre ? qui sa ? je veux le voir, que je sache comment je peux rivaliser.

_Si je suis une pute après tout, c'est normal que j'en ai d'autre…je n'appartiens pas à un seul client_

- je…je ne me fait beau pour personne.

_Kaoru……pourquoi n'est-tu pas là ? …_

L'homme s'approcha et lui attrapa le bras.

- je veux bien croire que tu ais d'autres occupation, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que ce soir aussi tu doit voir quelqu'un d'autre ! tu fais sur commande maintenant ?

- non, c'est fini je ne suis plus disponible aucun autres soir, pour personne ! se défendit le blond.

L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la rue qui longeait le bar, serrant ses poignets sur lesquels demeurait toujours de fines traces rouges.

- je suis près à payer plus cher, si tu augmente ton prix. Mais ne m'oblige pas à ne pas te payer du tout sa serait dommage !

- vous comprenez pas ! lâchez moi j'ai dit…

Le blond commença à sangloter, n'ayant même pas la force de résister à l'homme qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin, tombant dans un désespoir et une terreur si profonde qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se défendre.

L'homme le plaqua contre le mur de brique, la lumière des lampadaires n'arrivant même plus jusqu'à eux. Uruha fut plongé dans l'obscurité, ne distinguant plus qu'une ombre mouvante au dessus de lui. L'homme ouvrit sa braguette et empoigna le blond par les cheveux, qui constata avec horreur que son bourreau n'avait pas attendu pour afficher quel effet il produisait sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. L'homme semblait déjà être dans un état de semi extase et grogna en agenouillant le blond.

Uruha détourna vivement la tête, s'arrachant une poignée de cheveux et s'agrippant au pantalon de l'homme pour réussir à ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, le goût salé de ses larmes lui trempant les lèvres.

Une douleur fulgurante se propagea du bas de sa nuque au sommet de son crâne, et vint lui marteler les tempes. Il serrait les paupières si fort qu'il en eu mal aux yeux, et se sentit céder au moment ou son corps tout entier bascula sur le côté. Ses doigts lâchèrent le tissu rêche du pantalon et il s'effondra sur le pavé. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint dans l'obscurité de la rue et une douleur lui traversa le bras là où un bleu demeurait encore.

« Plus jamais ! » Une voix lui parvenait, lointaine, comme déchirant la nuit pour apporter un peu de lumière.

On l'arracha du sol et ses pieds traînèrent par terre, avant de reprendre vie et de le soutenir.

Il se retrouva affalé sur un siège confortable, et le sol trembla.

« Uruha ! »

Le blond gardait les yeux obstinément clos, des larmes s'échappant toujours du coin de ses paupières.

- Uruha, je suis tellement désolé !

- Ou étais-tu…

Ces seuls mots réussirent à franchirent les lèvres du jeune homme allongé sur la banquette arrière.

- je raccompagnait quelqu'un et j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu ! Uruha je t'en pris ouvre les yeux ! je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été en retard…

Des bras protecteurs se refermèrent autour de lui, et le blond mit un temps à avoir un mouvement de recul instinctif. Plus personne…il ne voulait plus que personne ne le touche…jamais.

- Uruha, c'est moi…

- J'ai eu si peur…

Le blond s'accrocha désespérément aux bras de Kaoru, qui se tortilla pour réussir à tenir sur la banquette aux côtés d'Uruha.

- ou on est ? demanda doucement le blond en reprenant sa respiration.

- A côté chez moi. C'était beaucoup plus près que chez toi. Tu…tu veux rester là quelques temps ? je peux te raccompagner demain matin…

- NON !

Le brun se figea, surpris d'une réaction si violente.

- tu ne m'aura pas toi aussi, sanglota Uruha. Je ne suis pas une pute tu entend !!

- je…je n'ai jamais dit sa… s'étrangla Kaoru

- mais tu le pense ! comme tout les autres !

Kaoru se recula autant que l'étroitesse de la voiture lui permettait, laissant respirer Uruha. « bien sûr que non…pourquoi dis-tu sa ? » Le blond passa ses mains sur son visage, essuyant les traînées humide qui maculaient ses joues.

- parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense !

- non…c'est faux je t'assure. C'est…ce que pense certains des clients du bar où tu travail, et les rumeurs vont vite, mais personne d'autre, personne tu entend ne pense une chose pareil. Surtout pas moi.

Le brun se rapprocha et reprit Uruha dans ses bras, s'excusant doucement de n'être pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils restèrent un moment assis sur la banquette de la voiture, le blond gardant sa tête enfoui dans la veste en cuir du brun, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sentit la respiration de son compagnon se calmer pour se faire de plus en plus lente et régulière.

Kaoru déplaça doucement sa main et glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux fins.

- Uruha… tu dors ? tu veux que je te ramène ? murmura-t-il sans trop espérer de réponse.

- Non…

Le brun retira ses doigts des cheveux du blond et s'empourpra.

- je ne veux pas rentrer…

Kaoru hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin encore parcouru de spasmes.

Le blond nicha sa tête dans le coup du brun et respira le parfum envoûtant qui s'en dégageait. Uruha se serra plus étroitement encore à Kaoru, qui hésita avant de répondre avec plus d'entrain encore à son étreinte, frissonnant en sentant le souffle chaud du blond contre son coup. Leurs visages étaient si proche que le blond n'eu à déplacer sa bouche que de quelques centimètre pour qu'elle vienne frôler celle du brun.

_Il est près à s'enfuir pour que personne ne le touche et maintenant il se jette sur moi…_

Celui resta pétrifié, ne sachant comment réagir, alors le blond avança doucement les lèvres, les pressants contre celle du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et le blond engouffra sa langue dans la cavité brûlante, s'emparant de Kaoru avec fougue, lui enlevant sa veste.

Il se colla au corps du brun, échangeant un long baiser et entreprit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui tournant le dos, cherchant un peu plus d'espace. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Kaoru qui passa se main sous la chemise du blond, caressant la peau douce de son torse, déboutonnant le premier bouton.

Le blond s'étonna de sa propre hardiesse et souleva son bassin, ouvrant son pantalon et le faisant glisser sur le sol.

_Après tout, ce n'est pas si différent d'un troisième rendez-vous…on s'est beaucoup parlé quand il m'a raccompagner…peut-être plus que si on avait pris un verre… _

Il bougea lentement son bassin en mordillant l'oreille de son compagnon, et commença à sentir avec satisfaction la réaction du brun sous lui, malgré le jean épais qu'il portait. Il se souleva de nouveau, permettant cette fois a Kaoru d'enlever son propre pantalon – et son boxer par la même occasion.

Il continua de se mouvoir sur le brun, se délectant du membre dur qu'il sentait entre ses cuisses. Cependant cette position ne lui convint plus, après quelques minutes à se faire embrasser le cou. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, le siège de devant gênant ses jambes et il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus…fougueux. Il ne pouvait rien faire comme sa, aussi décida-t-il de quitter son fauteuil précaire, s'arrachant à l'emprise du brun plus que frustré et se renversa sur la banquette, entraînant son compagnon qui se remit à explorer le torse du blond du bout des lèvres. Kaoru descendit toujours plus bas, s'arrêtant sur le nombril du blond qui poussa un gémissement, et vint embrasser la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder toujours plus et laissa une marque rouge sur la chair tendre.

« Eh ! » le blond protesta mollement contre le brun qui ne s'en soucia guère et qui repris son expédition.

Il passa sa langue sur le membre durci du blond qui se mordit le poignet pour ne pas hurler de plaisir, et remonta vers son torse, laissant le blond frustré, mais comptant bien le faire encore patienter. Il s'empara de nouveau de la bouche d'Uruha, étouffant sa longue plainte et passant ses mains sous ses reins. Le blond noua ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et se laissa aller à ses caresses, celui-ci remuant son corps sur celui du blond, lui donnant la cadence, jusqu'à ce que leur corps se fondent en un. Le brun imposa un rythme toujours plus rapide, arrachant un cris d'extase au blond. Dans un dernier à-coup plus violent que les autres, il laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse du blond, ses mains fermement posé sur ses hanches…

« Aï »

Le brun releva la tête l'air engourdit. Il sombrait déjà dans une demi inconscience proche de l'extase, quand son cerveau parvint à analyser les informations qu'on lui envoyait.

- oh, je…je suis désolé ! balbutia le brun voyant de son compagnon s'était cogné la tête sur la portière de la voiture, entraîné par l'élan.

Uruha eu un petit rire saccadé en assurant que ce n'était rien, avança la main pour la poser sur la tête de Kaoru mais celui s'échappa et repartit, comme il l'avait prévu, vers le bas de l'anatomie du blond. Il frôla le bas ventre du blond du bout des doigts et changea d'avis. Il était décidé à venir à bout du blond, et il utiliserai les grands moyens. Pas question de décevoir… et s'il devait en plus passer la journée à nettoyer la voiture pour le lendemain…

Il retira ses doigts et porta ses lèvres à l'extrémité du sexe du jeune homme allongé sous lui, qui retint un hoquet. Le blond ne m'y pas longtemps à soulager son corps de la douce torture qu'il subissait depuis tout à l'heure, et le brun remonta lentement, laissant derrière lui un sillon de salive et de liquide opaque au goût salé.

Il embrassa de nouveau le blond et se redressa, appréhendant « l'après » Il savait combien il était difficile de reprendre ses esprits ensemble quand on se connaissait peu.

Cependant le blond se redressa à son tour, ramassant sa chemise et son caleçon, et vint se blottir contre son partenaire, observant les vitres embuées. Le brun entreprit de se rhabiller lui aussi, réalisant seulement maintenant que quelqu'un aurait pu les voir…Heureusement ils se trouvaient dans une petite rue à sens unique, donnant sur une résidence, et la nuit plus les vitres teintées constituaient un rempart suffisant…

Il caressa les cheveux blonds et s'excusa de l'étroitesse du lieu de leur premiers ébats. Uruha sourit en s'installant à califourchon sur le brun.

- peu importe où nous étions, c'était la meilleur nuit que j'ai jamais passée… C'était d'autant plus excitant non ? c'est bien de tester de nouveaux endroits parfois… répondit-il en faisant rougir le brun sous le compliment.

Et il ne mentait pas…si Kaoru était aussi agile pour toutes les autres tâches, il se devait de l'épouser sur le champ…

Il renfila son pantalon et sortit de la voiture, regardant autour de lui. le brun le rejoignit rapidement et passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant vers la lourde porte de l'immeuble.


End file.
